Maybe Next Week
by idkgirl27
Summary: "Butters is different than anyone else that Kenny has ever known. Butters is different than anyone else that anyone has ever known." Bunny ish; Inspired by the song "Young Folks" by Peter Bjorn and John


**A/N: Hi!**

**Well here's another fic and this time it's a bunny one!**

**It's not necessarily a song fic but while writing it I did have a song in mind to help set the mood and this time the song was…. "Young Folks" by Peter Bjorn and John**

**It's a real catchy tune so I highly suggest you give it a listen**

**Anyways please read and please enjoy :)**

The words come spilling out faster than Kenny can process but he's not too worried because he knows that Butters isn't missing a single one and his expressions change according to what Kenny says.

Kenny has a lot of stories of him fucking up and he shares them but when Butters' eyes start getting wide and teary he changes the subject to something more light-hearted.

He's not sure how long they continue like this with Kenny re-telling the best and worst moments of his life but Butters doesn't rush him.

So Kenny just talks and talks and rests his head on Butters' lap.

Fingers start running through his hair and Kenny feels slightly self-conscious because he can't remember the last time he washed it but when he sees Butters looking down at him with that nonjudgmental smile that he's had this whole time Kenny just smiles back at him.

Kenny knows that he shouldn't be surprised because Butters has always been one to stop everything and listen when someone needed to speak.

That's part of the reason Kenny asked Butters to meet him at Stark's Pond on a Saturday morning.

Kenny loves a good joke and his friends depend on him for that but sometimes his untold stories remain heavy in his heart and Butters is the perfect audience.

He has problems just like anyone else but his friends don't care and his parents have never cared but he doesn't blame them because he's never given much thought to their problems either.

Butters is different than anyone else that Kenny has ever known.

Butters is different than anyone else that anyone has ever known.

Usually this leads to Butters being singled out by others with bad intentions and Butters at first had been worried that Kenny had had some bad intentions when he asked him to meet him up.

Butters had shown up early and found a quiet place to sit away from the others who were there at the pond. He had waited with a bit of doubt but when Kenny finally arrived and pulled down his hood to reveal his lopsided grin that feeling had disappeared.

For once their wasn't a hidden motivation that would hurt him so Butters just listened happily and content in Kenny's company.

No one else pays any real attention to the two teens and it isn't long before they're all alone. Only this time they aren't just alone in their own world but in the real world too.

The darkening sky is the first sign of time that either boy has noticed even Butters is only slightly aware that his curfew is approaching.

It's getting late and Kenny still has so much more that he wants to say. Old memories are rising and things he never thought he'd ever say out loud are resting on his tongue.

"Um, Ken?"

His eyes rise up to meet Butters and the boy looks so nervous, biting on his bottom lip and barely making eye contact, that Kenny's heart can't help but stop for a second.

"Yeah?"

"It's b-been a whole lotta fun getting' to know ya today…."

Kenny's heart beat has returned and for a reason that he can't explain it seems to be pounding within his chest.

"Uh, huh."

There's a sudden desire in Kenny to impress. He wants to say something at least semi-intellectual but none of his thoughts are reaching his mouth. He feels bad too because it looks like Butters finally has something to say and the poor kid can't seem to let the words out.

"Well, I was j-just…. just wonderin'….."

Kenny's breath catches and it feels like everything is waiting on Butters to finish his sentence.

"Wondering what?"

"Well, I was j-just w-wonderin'….."

There's another pause in their conversation but right before Kenny can disrupt the silence Butters speaks up.

"Are you and I fr-friends now?"

Kenny's first instinct is to laugh but when he notices that Butters' uncertainty was genuine he quickly sits up and places a hand on Butters' cheek to try and calm him.

"Of course we're friends."

"Oh, okay."

The breathlessness in Butters' voice draws Kenny closer and before he knows it the two are face-to-face, the tips of their noses barely touching. Butters' face is ablaze and he just looks so tempting to Kenny with his lips slightly parted but Kenny stops himself from going forward with his thoughts.

Butters looks up as Kenny stands and offers a hand to him, he's not sure what it is that he's feeling and though he might be a bit naïve he knows that Kenny felt it too. He's not going to question it at the moment because it doesn't seem that Kenny's quite ready to delve into this emotion so instead he takes Kenny's hand and pulls himself up.

The two stand in complete silence and Kenny can feel that he's finally holding his words back but he knows that he has time to figure himself out and that Butters will wait until he does because if there's one word to describe Butters then it's patient.

"Hey, Butters?"

"Yeah, Ken?"

A cold wind crashes into Kenny and the sun is finally disappearing. He knows Butters can't be out for much longer and that soon he'll have to return to his own home which is seeming less and less pleasant than being here with Butters.

"Do you think that maybe you'd want to, um, do this again next Saturday? You know, like, hang out and talk some more?"

Butters bites down on his lip and his gaze lowers while his fists begin to rub together. It's not that his answer is under debate because he already knows what he wants to say it's just a matter of letting the words pass his lips.

"I'd l-like that a lot, Ken."

**A/N: Gosh I really like the song "Young Folks" and I was trying to think which couple it would be for and for me it seemed to be a Bunny song for whatever reason.**

**Anyways I hope you all liked it okay!**

**Thanks for the read!**


End file.
